The present invention relates generally to floral vase accessories. More specifically, the present invention includes a floral vase anchor that is used to secure a floral arrangement or the like within a vase, particularly for use in outdoor environments such as cemeteries and memorials.
Heretofore, many different commercial products have been developed for securing floral arrangements in vases and other types of decorative floral containers. One well-known product is made from a type of Styrofoam, wherein the stems of the floral arrangement are inserted into the Styrofoam block, which is then placed into a vase or other decorative container.
However, there are several significant problems associated with these types of Styrofoam floral holders. First, Styrofoam is not an environmentally friendly composition, thus creating a need for a different type of floral arrangement anchor that has less of a negative environmental impact. Secondly, working with Styrofoam is messy, as the act of inserting the stems into the Styrofoam block tends to produce Styrofoam crumbs and debris, which accumulates on the working surfaces and floor of a florist's shop and work space. Further, the Styrofoam blocks tend to degrade and crumble over time, which not only creates additional environmental issues, but also means that they must be replaced periodically, and the degradation process tends to be accelerated when the arrangement is placed outdoors for long periods of time.
Another issue with these types of Styrofoam floral holders, particularly relating to outdoor use, is that when it rains, the water collects in the vase or decorative container, and the Styrofoam block tends to float upwardly toward the top of the vase. If the vase fills with water, the Styrofoam block floats to the top, and the arrangement becomes top heavy and often falls out of the vase, particularly if a brisk breeze is blowing.
Other floral anchoring products have been developed, as well. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0044523 is directed to a floral latch that includes a metal collar that fits around an upper portion of a vase, and further includes an adjustable cord that stretches over the top of the vase, through the flower arrangement, and attaches to the collar on both ends. One issue associated with this device is that it is visible while in use, and creates an unsightly distraction from the vase and floral arrangement. Additionally, this device holds the floral arrangement in the vase only loosely, with a lot of opportunity for the floral arrangement to shift positions and become dislodged from the optimal position within the vase.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a floral vase anchor that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and which would avoid some of the technical and environmental problems associated with other types of floral anchors that have been developed and used to date.